Bad Boy
"Bad Boy" is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG, and the third track in the mini album Alive. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 그날 밤은 내가 너무 심했어 니가 진짜로 떠나갈 줄은 몰랐어 내가 미안해 이 말 한마디 어려워서 우린 끝까지 가 내 성격이 더러워서 말도 안 되는 일로 다투기를 하루에도 수십 번 넌 울면서 뛰쳐나가 난 주위를 두리번 다시 돌아오겠지 내일이면 분명 먼저 연락이 오겠지 아침이면 Baby 난 못해 너무나 못 돼서 더 잘해주고 싶은데 잘 안돼 Everyday & night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real so I’m sorry but I can’t change 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry i’m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘 가요 you’re a good girl 시간이 갈수록 날 알면은 알수록 실망만 남았겠지만 Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me 왜 그래 솔직히 나 말해 니가 필요해 my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady 보통남자와 달라 너무 힘들다고 넌 아직도 소녀같이 너무 여려 매일같이 웃어주는 네 곁엔 내가 너무 어려 바쁘다는 핑계로 약속을 미뤄버려 미안한 나 속상한 마음에 고개를 돌려버려 내 꿈속의 신부 이제 그냥 친구 헤어짐이 아쉬운 우리들의 침묵 Baby 난 못해 너무나 못 돼서 더 잘해주고 싶은데 그게 안돼 Everyday & night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real so I’m sorry but I can’t change 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry I ‘m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘 가요 you’re a good girl 시간이 갈수록 날 알면은 알수록 실망만 남았겠지만 Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me 왜 그래 솔직히 나 말해 니가 필요해 my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady 아무 말 하지마 괜히 강한 척 했지만 속은 달라 날 버리지마 내게는 너만큼 날 이해해줄 사람 은 없단 걸 넌 알고 있잖아요 baby Oh 그대 come back to me ye ye ye 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry i’m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘가요 you’re a good girl 시간이 갈수록 날 알면은 알수록 실망만 남았겠지만 Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me 왜 그래 솔직히 나 말해 니가 필요해 my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘 가요 you’re a good girl you’re a good girl you’re a good girl 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘 가요 you’re a good girl you’re a good girl you’re a good girl |-|Romanization= geunal bameun naega neomu simhaesseo niga jinjjaro tteonagal jureun mollasseo naega mianhae i mal hanmadi eoryeowoseo urin kkeutkkaji ga nae seonggyeogi deoreowoseo maldo an doeneun illo datugireul haruedo susip beon neon ulmyeonseo ttwichyeonaga nan juwireul duribeon dasi doraogetji naeirimyeon bunmyeong meonjeo yeollagi ogetji achimimyeon Baby nan motae neomuna mot dwaeseo deo jalhaejugo sipeunde jal andwae Everyday & night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real so I’m sorry but I can’t change niga saranghaneun naneun Sorry i’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsurok silmangman namatgetjiman Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me wae geurae soljikhi na malhae niga pillyohae my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady botongnamjawa dalla neomu himdeuldago neon ajikdo sonyeogachi neomu yeoryeo maeilgachi useojuneun ne gyeoten naega neomu eoryeo bappeudaneun pinggyero yaksogeul mirwobeoryeo mianhan na soksanghan maeume gogaereul dollyeobeoryeo nae kkumsogui sinbu ije geunyang chingu heeojimi aswiun urideurui chimmuk Baby nan motae neomuna mot dwaeseo deo jalhaejugo sipeunde geuge andwae Everyday & night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real so I’m sorry but I can’t change niga saranghaneun naneun Sorry I ‘m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsurok silmangman namatgetjiman Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me wae geurae soljikhi na malhae niga pillyohae my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady amu mal hajima gwaenhi ganghan cheok haetjiman sogeun dalla nal beorijima naegeneun neomankeum nal ihaehaejul saram eun eopdan geol neon algo itjanhayo baby Oh geudae come back to me ye ye ye niga saranghaneun naneun Sorry i’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jalgayo you’re a good girl sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsurok silmangman namatgetjiman Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me wae geurae soljikhi na malhae niga pillyohae my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady niga saranghaneun naneun Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl you’re a good girl you’re a good girl niga saranghaneun naneun Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl you’re a good girl you’re a good girl |-|English= I was too harsh that night I didn’t know you would really leave The words, “I’m sorry”, is too difficult for us that we take it to the end Because I’m ill-tempered We fight over stupid things numerous times a day You take off crying, I look around and think, ‘She’ll come back tomorrow. She’ll def call me first in the morning’ Baby, I can’t, I’m so bad that I want to be good to you but it’s hard Everyday and night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real so I’m sorry (but I can’t change) Me, whom you love, Sorry I’m a bad boy Yes, just leave me, good bye, you’re a good girl The more time passes, the more you get to know me, only disappointments will remain but Baby don’t leave me, I know you still love me Why, yes, I’ll tell you the truth, I need you My lay lay lay lay lady My lay lay lay lay lady You’re different from normal boys, it’s so hard You’re still so sensitive like a girl Who is always smiling next to me, Next to you I’m still too young With the excuse that I’m busy, I postpone our date Because I’m sorry, because I’m frustrated, I turn my head The bride in my dreams is just a friend now Upset over the breakup, we are silent Baby, I can’t, I’m so bad that I want to be good to you but it’s hard Everyday and night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real so I’m sorry (but I can’t change) Me, whom you love, Sorry I’m a bad boy Yes, just leave me, good bye, you’re a good girl The more time passes, the more you get to know me, only disappointments will remain but Baby don’t leave me, I know you still love me Why, yes, I’ll tell you the truth, I need you My lay lay lay lay lady My lay lay lay lay lady Don’t say a thing I act tough but I’m not inside Don’t abandon me You know that there’s no one who will understand me like you, Baby Oh you, comeback to me ye ye ye Me, whom you love, Sorry I’m a bad boy Yes, just leave me, good bye, you’re a good girl The more time passes, the more you get to know me, only disappointments will remain but Baby don’t leave me, I know you still love me Why, yes, I’ll tell you the truth, I need you My lay lay lay lay lady My lay lay lay lay lady Me, whom you love, Sorry I’m a bad boy Sorry I’m a bad boy, Sorry I’m a bad boy Yes, just leave me, good bye, you’re a good girl You’re a good girl, you’re a good girl Me, whom you love, Sorry I’m a bad boy Sorry I’m a bad boy, Sorry I’m a bad boy Yes, just leave me, good bye, you’re a good girl You’re a good girl, you’re a good girl Music Video Category:Songs Category:2012 releases